Black Is Her Powers, Not Her Heart
by FlameofIsis
Summary: Mora is a young superhero and a member of the Teen Titans who knows nothing of her origin. But, as time goes on, will she find out while falling in love with the team's leader? RobinxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**- I do not own anything of Teen Titans. All I own is my OC.

**From Author**- Man, I am on a role today! Three stories posted in one day. Ahem, anyway, yes, this is a Teen Titans story, featuring the hot bishie team leader: Robin!

Alright, this is how the story is going to work. There are certain episodes from the show I will not do in detail, I may just have my character give a brief summary of what happened but I'm mainly getting ones that either get into the plot or ones I like. Okay, I'll shut up now and let you all read my new Teen Titans story, enjoy!

* * *

><p>My name is Mora. I am human and yet, I am not human. In all honesty, I don't know what or who I really am. I grew up in an orphanage all my life and, at the age of five, my inhuman powers began to develop.<p>

My powers? I am a teleporter. I can make small wormholes and step through them and teleport to other places. Of course, my powers are limited. I need to know where I'm going or else I could do damage to myself or whoever is in the wormhole with me. I also have night vision and duplication. I also trained myself in hand-to-hand combat and also with twin daggers. I love them so much that I gave them names: Lux and Tenebrae.

A little bit before my sixteenth birthday, I left the orphanage and went on my own to find a place where I belong. It didn't take me long for me to find the Teen Titans. Well, they weren't the Titans at the time but became that and I became one as well. It's been a few months since that and I have definitely gotten used to my new team and their personalities. Although, due to my personality, I still act pretty shy around them. What can I say? That's just how I am.

* * *

><p>Cinderblock, a giant combination of…well, cinderblocks, was reported trying to break into jail. Yes, you read right. Break <em>into<em> jail. Strange and suspicious but, he still needed to be stopped. So, here we are, at the jail, waiting for the giant man-thing of stone to show up. It didn't take long for the wall to burst apart and in came Cinderblock. Robin tossed a few of his explosive discs at him, grabbing his attention.

"What kindof person, con or not, breaks into jail?" Robin asked the rock beast rhetorically. The creature didn't respond, (he can't) and just charged and attacked. The first one to get to him was Starfire because she can fly the fastest. She began shooting her green starbolts at him, some of which connected but didn't have much effect. Then, Cyborg and Beast Boy double teamed him. Cyborg blasted him with his cannon and then BB took the form of a rhino and charged Cinderblock. Cinderblock just had enough time to compose himself from Cyborg's blast to BB by the horns and toss him across the room. BB morphed back into his normal self then landed on top of Raven. Raven managed to compose herself long enough so that she could send some of her powers Cinderblock's way. Then, while he was staggering, I teleported right behind him. I pulled out my daggers and began slicing, kicking and punching at him. Some hits did some damage but then, he whacked me with his giant hand and sent me flying back.

When I collected myself, I saw Robin skidding across the ground, obviously knocked back by Cinderblock. When I gazed over to where the stone man was supposed to be, he was walking away. Like we were going to let that happen!

But, before we could get over to him, we all heard Cyborg and Robin call out to Cinderblock, getting his attention. Then, I watched as the two boys tried a move they called the "Sonic Boom." Cyborg had his sonic cannon ready and Robin had his hands on one of his explosive discs. They ran up the walls, crisscrossing each other on the ceiling but then, it all went crazy. Their feet got caught on each other's foot and they lost their momentum. They both fell to the floor and Cy's blaster accidentally shot at Beast Boy and Starfire while Robin's disc exploded right by Raven and me. Luckily, we were all able to escape injury. But, when we looked over to see if Cinderblock was there, he wasn't and there were giant holes in the walls of the jail.

"Great, one more problem to deal with." I said, pointing to the prisoners trying to escape. "Let's just round them up. Titans, go!" Robin cried as we all went after the criminals. It didn't take us long for us to get them all back to their cells. After we were done, we all stayed to make sure the guards locked up the prisoners securely.

"Nice job back there, Cyborg! You let Cinderblock get away!" Robin said, his arms crossed over his chest. Oh great, here we go. "Me? You're the spaz who caused me to be thrown off-course!" Cyborg yelled and by the look on Robin's face, he did not like being called that.

"Spaz? The only one who's a spaz around here is you, tin man! Since you keep tripping over all of that hunk of junk on your body!" Robin shot back, making me face palm. Why? Why did they have to fight? "At least I don't spend an hour trying to fix my hair like a girl!" Cyborg shot back at Robin, which caused a very big pressure point to form on his head.

"Why are you even on this team?" Robin yelled. Oh no, Robin, you didn't go there. Cyborg, please don't… "Good point. I. Quit!" ….He did. And with that, he walked away. I looked at Robin and he had dropped his head in shame. I couldn't blame him. It was usually after the words are spoken that you truly regret them. And regret was written all over Robin's face.

We eventually picked ourselves up and went back to the Tower. Beast Boy tried to call Cyborg but no luck so I went into my room to try and ease my mind. Even though I was able to accept things as they are or people as who they are, it was still difficult to handle losing a friend and teammate.

I walked around my room and gazed at it. It was a normal room with a black painted ceiling and purple walls, a good sized bed, dresser, set of drawers, a bookshelf and such. I walked over to the mirror on my dresser and gazed at myself. My jet black hair extended to my shoulders and my eyes in the mirror stared back at me with my purple irises. Purple was not a human eye color and yet, I have it. But, why? All I've known was the orphanage and my friends, nothing else. I don't know anything about myself. The only real clue I had was this symbol on my outfit. I reached up and traced my finger over it. A circle within a circle and a giant 'N' within the inner circle. The outer circle was black, the inner circle was white and the 'N' symbol was dark purple. The rest of my outfit was a mix of those two colors: black and purple. Purple shirt, black skirt that went to slightly above the knee, black boots that got up to the knee with a purple lining around the top rim of the boots, dark purple fingerless gloves and a black cape. All of this I made myself. I mean, when you're a "different" person than the others from an orphanage and looked at different because of that, you have a lot of time on your hands.

Suddenly, the 'N' symbol on my shirt began to blink and the alarm went off in the Tower, signaling there was trouble. To save time, I teleported into the Tower's main lobby where the computer was, telling where the trouble was. But, the trouble wasn't Cinderblock this time. It was something else, something different. And, this something was targeting a plant with toxic chemicals in it. Bad guy plus toxic chemicals never mix well.

Five minutes later, we all arrived at the toxic plant to see who this new villain was. We eventually found him…it…well, I wasn't sure what it was! It looked like somebody formed zit juice, boogers and barf all together to form this…giant red thing. I couldn't help but put on a repulsive look at the sight of this thing.

"Ew, what is that thing?" I asked, holding back my vomit. I looked at the other Titans and they have a very similar look to mine on their faces. "I have no idea but whatever it is, it's going down!" Robin said and all of us went after the goo-man. I didn't want to touch that thing but I knew I had to.

We all tried to do our best against this thing. When Starfire blasted him with her starbolts, the thing somehow regenerated itself. Beast Boy went after him but got slapped away in a pool of the creature's muck. When Raven shot something his way, whatever she shot at him just dissolved through its body and did no damage whatsoever. Even when I duplicated myself and sliced at its body, it did nothing except get me covered in its goo when the thing exploded a little to get me off of him.

"Gah, even a week's worth of showers won't get all of this gunk off me!" I cried, trying my best to wipe the mess from my body. Even Robin couldn't do anything but ended up in a pile of mush as well. We tried different tactics but, eventually, we had to tie him down with metal bracers, melted down to wrap around him.

"Good job, Titans, but we need to leave him here for the police to take away. Cinderblock is at it again. Let's go." Robin said, looking at the report on his communicator. We just began to leave when we heard a noise behind us. We turned around to see that the creature was somehow melting his form to get out of his binds and separated himself into five different (and still disgusting) sections, each with a different look. One was like a snake, one looked like an octopus, two looked like giant pincer claws, and the head of the creature had the body of a crab.

"Oh boy…not good." Beast Boy said, speaking everyone's thoughts at the moment. The parts went after us but we ran through the closest door to try and keep it from us. We pushed against the door to keep the things from getting through but it pushed back, trying to get to us.

"Guys, this isn't working! We need a plan!" I cried, trying to push more but the creature parts were slowly getting their way through the door. Starfire and I screamed as the snake tried to slither through a crack in the door.

"Titans, split up!" Robin ordered and we immediately obliged. We separated into different sections of the factory. I began running as best I could down one of the aisles of the place but I could hear one of the creature parts behind me. I turned to look and saw that it was the head chasing me. Great, just my luck.

I turned and faced the creature coming towards me, daggers ready. It came right at me and I began slicing away at it but it did nothing. So, I duplicated myself, surrounding it and began cutting at it again but again, it regenerated itself. Then, it morphed its form and slithered around me, trapping me in its disgusting body cage, muffling out my screams.

When the thing finally let me go, it dropped me in a pile of its muck but still kept me trapped so I couldn't move. I was surrounded by my teammates, except Robin. Where was he? Did the creature capture him too?

"Yo! Ugly!" A familiar voice rang in my ears. Everyone looked over to see both Cyborg and Robin standing there. They began doing the Sonic Boom maneuver again. I hope it works this time. I closed my eyes and looked away as the boys finally performed the move that they messed up last time, blasting away all of the muck and goo from the creature. When I opened my eyes, we all found a man sleeping around some remnants of the creature's gunk. So this guy was the creature? Poor man.

Outside, the police took the man, whom we dubbed the name Plasmus, and Robin and Cyborg apologized to each other. I smiled. Boys can be so stubborn sometimes but I'm glad they made up.

Plasmus wasn't the only one who was sent to jail that night. Apparently, Cyborg took care of Cinderblock and he got hauled away to prison as well. All in all, it was a successful day and I'm just glad that things are better now.

* * *

><p><strong>From Author<strong>- Alright so this was just mainly getting a little bit introduction into Mora's character and dealing with the first episode of the show. I hope you all liked it and please review to let me know how you like it! Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**- I do not own anything of Teen Titans.

**From Author**- Okay, I'm really happy that this story got as much as reviews as it did for the first chapter so thank you all who reviewed!

Okay now to answer some questions. First off, yes, this story will be going along with the show's storyline and I will be putting in my own OC's plot and background and stuff like that. Also, I know you all wanted to know more about Mora. Do not worry! More shall be explained about her! So read on, I say!

* * *

><p><em>There were many children playing all around me. I was young, probably about maybe seven years old. I was outside of an old, giant building with the name descripted across the top: <em>Covalt Orphanage. _A long fence was placed all around a good amount of area where the children could play. I tried going over to a group of girls playing hopscotch. At first, they smiled but when they saw me, they frowned and backed up._

"_Go away, freak!" One cried. "Yeah, we don't want to play with a loser." Another said and they all laughed at me. I felt tears sting my eyes and I ran back into the orphanage and went into my room._

_I never tried to play with any of the other kids again._

I bolted up from my bed, gasping a little. I wiped some sweat from my brow and realized I had dry tears on my cheeks and I wiped those away, too. These dreams. They were always coming back to me. The orphanage. Where I lived for the first fifteen years of my life. Where my powers developed and where those powers condemned me to a life of solitude in that orphanage. The only one who cared about me was Anna, the owner of the orphanage.

I got out of bed and headed for the bathroom. I needed to splash some cold water on my face. I made my way over and realized it was morning, the sun had already come up. After I did my business in the bathroom, I headed over to the main lobby to get some breakfast. No one was up just yet so I began cooking myself some eggs. When I pulled out the bacon from the fridge, I then noticed I wasn't the only one in the room.

"Good morning, Mora." Starfire greeted, her attitude still cheerful even at this hour. "Good morning, Starfire. Care for some breakfast?" I asked. She nodded. "Oh, yes, please!" She said, clapping her hands together happily. I managed to give her a fake smile and continued cooking. I was silent while I began cooking the bacon, which Starfire took note of.

"You are quiet this morning, Mora." She said. "I'm always pretty quiet." I said, without looking at her, focusing on my task at hand. I heard a small 'whoosh' sound and next thing I knew, Starfire was right next to me.

"You seem to be, how you Earthlings say, 'down in the dumps'?" She said, looking at me concerned. I let out a small laugh and then looked at her. "And you'd be right." I admitted which only made her concern grow.

"Then, what is wrong? Please, do tell me. I wish to help." Starfire said, putting her hands on my shoulders. I sighed and put the eggs on two separate plates, one for me, and one for Starfire. Maybe talking to someone wouldn't be such a bad idea.

"Let me finish cooking and then I'll tell you." I said and Starfire nodded, flying over to the fridge to grab some juice. She poured us each a glass and set them down on the table. Once the bacon was done, I set the plates down and sat down. Starfire sat across from me and began eating, complimenting me on my cooking. I thanked her and began telling her my problem.

"I've been having a lot of nightmares lately, about the old orphanage I grew up in." I started and Starfire stared at me. "I did not know that was where you grew up. Did they…treat you poorly there?" She asked but I think she already knew the answer.

"Yeah, I was dropped off there when I only a few months old. I didn't know really anything about my parents, except for this." I said, pointing to the symbol on my chest. "The owner of the orphanage, Anna, said that the blanket I was wrapped in had the symbol on it so I know this symbol has to do with my origin. Anna was the only one who treated me nice, especially after my powers developed." I stopped to take a few bites out of my eggs while Starfire munched on a piece of bacon.

"So these nightmares…they've been about how the other children did not accept you, am I correct?" She guessed and I nodded. We sat in silence for a moment, eating our breakfast before she asked me something else.

"Please, if it would be alright to ask, I am quite curious. You said you lived in an orphanage so, how did you come by those weapons?" She asked, pointing to my daggers at my hip. "Oh these? Well, after I began developing my powers, I trained myself to control them. After all, I didn't really fit in so I spent most of my time in my room, by myself. But, I still felt I wanted something else to protect myself with: a weapon." I stopped to take a drink of my juice. Talking makes your throat dry, especially in the morning.

"So one day, when I was about ten years old, the orphanage had a field trip to New York City. I went along only to try to find a place to get a weapon. I broke off from my group and went on my own. I finally found a shop that sold weapons but when I asked the employee if I could try out some of them, he refused to let me have them because I was too young and didn't have an adult with me. Disappointed, I sat outside the store, sulking. Then, after about a half an hour, Anna found me. I explained to her why I was there and she took me back into the store where I was able to find the perfect weapons: my twin daggers." I said, patting them with my hands. Anna was a great woman. She knew about my powers but wasn't afraid of them. That's why she tried to help me down the right path.

"This Anna sounds like a very kind woman." Starfire said, smiling at me. I smiled back and ate the rest of my breakfast. "Yes, she is. She was the closest thing I had to a mother." I explained.

"And you trained yourself with those weapons after you got them?" Starfire asked and I nodded. The hand-to-hand combat was just kinda mandatory. I needed to learn that in order to help defend myself, just in case anyone got too close to me.

Shortly after our talk, the others came into the room and made themselves breakfast. We then spent most of the day training and patrolling but eventually, we all decided to head over to the fair for a little bit of fun. Beast Boy kept gloating on how good he was at some of the games but Raven wasn't convinced. So, he played the game and won her a prize, proving her wrong. I just watched them with a small smile on my face. Cyborg was playing a game next to Beast Boy and Starfire and Robin were on the Ferris wheel.

We continued to play games (BB eventually even got me to play a few) until we heard some fireworks going off at the river by the park. I stopped everything and watched the beautiful lights explode in the sky. I always loved fireworks.

"Titans, Starfire's in trouble!" Robin suddenly came over to us to warn us of the danger. I snapped out of my trance and followed the others as we headed over to the dock to save Starfire from whatever was chasing her. It was some kind of pink/purple robot octopus thing. I've never seen anything like it.

We eventually got the thing taken down and began wondering why it was specifically attacking Starfire. I mean, it only attacked us when we began to attack it so it has some kinda grudge with Starfire. But, where did that thing come from?

Once we got back to the Tower, we got an unexpected visitor but apparently, Starfire knew her. She had long, black hair and purple eyes, similar to mine but they held a stricter look rather than the warmer look that mine gave. She had a similar looking outfit to Starfire's but it was darker and she had some type of material covering her arms and legs, almost like long pants and long sleeved shirts.

"Everyone, this is my sister, Blackfire!" Starfire introduced and Blackfire stepped up. "So I finally get to meet the famous Teen Titans that my sister has been telling me all about. No, wait, don't introduce them, Starfire, I want to guess…" She said, tapping her finger on her chin as she looked at us. She glanced at Cyborg first.

"Cyborg, I'm guessing?" She asked and Cyborg held out his hand. "Nice to meet you, Blackfire." He said and she shook his hand, nearly breaking it. I almost forgot that Tamaranians were incredibly strong. Blackfire then went over to Beast Boy.

"Hey, what's up, Beast Boy?" She asked. "So far, just the ceiling." He said, grinning as Blackfire laughed at his joke. She then turned to me and smiled. "You must be Mora. I love your outfit. Black and purple are my two favorite colors." She complimented and I smiled at her.

"Thanks." I said and she turned to Raven. "Raven, right? You know, Starfire told me you like chakras and meditation. So am I." She said, making Raven quirk a brow at her, interestingly. Then, Blackfire finally came over to Robin.

"And last but not least, Robin. Oh, I love your cape!" She said, latching onto Robin's cape and smiling flirtatiously at him. Wow, that was…kinda quick. Next thing I knew, Blackfire began telling us stories about some of her dangerous travels and stuff. Starfire didn't really seem all that happy about her attitude and stuff. I don't know. Something about Blackfire seemed…off but maybe I was just being paranoid.

Anyway, later on that day, Blackfire told us about a dance party going on in town. She managed to convince everyone (even Raven) to go to it. I only went because all my friends were going. Between you and me, I wasn't exactly the best dancer and I feel very uncomfortable in crowds sometimes.

So, we get there and everyone starts dancing, except Starfire, Raven and me. Raven found this goth boy and went off to talk with him. Starfire and I just kind of stood there, uncomfortable and unsure about this dancing stuff. Cyborg and Beast Boy noticed us not dancing and came over to us.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Cyborg asked. Starfire rubbed her arm uncomfortably. "I umm…think I am going to get some air." She said and then walked off. Beast Boy turned to me.

"Well, what's your excuse, Mora?" He asked. I bit my lip and looked down. "I….can't dance." I admitted under my breath but the boys heard me. Beast Boy grinned.

"Well then, come step right into Beast Boy's School of Dancing!" He said, pulling me over to where Blackfire and Robin were dancing. Cyborg joined us and began dancing again.

"Just find a rhythm and go along with the beat. Just move your body!" Beast Boy instructed, dancing again. I felt my cheeks burn a little, feeling embarrassed. But, I tried dancing, first moving my feet and legs, then swaying my hips until finally, I had my hands and arms up a little to accentuate my dancing.

"Yeah, that's it, Mora! You got it!" Cyborg encouraged as I continued to dance. I began spinning every now and again as my confidence built up. After that, I was in my own little world. Not sure how long I was dancing but eventually, I was pulled from the dance floor when two more of those octopus things came through the wall, going after Starfire once again.

We all headed over to stop the robot creature thing when Blackfire came out of nowhere and began shooting at them, destroying them in one shot. How did she do that? And where did she know where to hit? When asked, she claimed it was just a lucky shot. I narrowed my eyes at her. My instincts are telling me that there was something up with Blackfire. But just what was it?

Later that day, when we were all back at the Tower, I tried to find Starfire. She seemed down ever since her sister came into town so I wanted to talk to her to make sure she was alright. I looked everywhere but, when I went to go look for her in her room for the second time, Raven passed by me.

"Mora, we've got trouble. Robin sent out a distress signal. Something happened with Starfire, let's go." She said, gliding past me. I followed her and the rest of us followed Robin's co-ordinates he sent us to find both him and Starfire. They were alright but, behind them was a crash. According to Robin, the aliens on board that ship tried to take Starfire away. So they must have sent that robot octopus things. Well, whatever they wanted with Starfire, they weren't going to get it! Two aliens emerged from the crash and made their way over to us.

"You are all under arrest!" One of the aliens said once they came over to us, recovered from the crash. They held out some kind of badge with a symbol I didn't recognize on it. The rest of the Titans, as well as myself, gave them a look of shock and confusion.

"Wait a minute, you're the police? How in the…?" Beast Boy started to say but the alien police interrupted him. "That doesn't matter, what matters is that we arrest this Tamaranian." One of the aliens said, pointing to Starfire. "Because she has stolen from the Sintari Moons and we have to take her in." The other said. Starfire looked at them in disbelief.

"But, I've never been there…" She whispered. Robin began to think but then looked at the diamond around her neck. He unhooked it and tossed it over to the aliens. "Maybe you haven't been there, but another Tamaranian has." He said and it clicked in everyone's mind, including Starfire's. How dare Blackfire do that…and to her own sister! Well, I guess it's true what they say: you can't choose your family.

"Then let's go get her before she figures out we've discovered her secret." I suggested, stepping forward. Just then, I noticed something flying in the sky to my left. I turned to see a dark silhouette gliding through the sky and knew exactly who it was.

"Too late…" Cyborg muttered as we watched her fly away. "I will _not_ let her get away!" Starfire proclaimed with a determined look as she shot up into the air with her eyes glowing green with anger. "Let's go give her a hand." BB said and the others took off after her. But, just as I was about to leave, something stopped me.

"Wait! You there! Girl in the purple." One of the Sentari's said. I turned around to face them. "Yes? You have something to say to me?" I asked politely. They walked over to me and gazed at my chest.

…No! Not like that, you perverts!

They were staring at the symbol on my chest. After a good while of awkward silence, they finally spoke up. "Where did you receive that article of clothing?" The first one asked, pointing to the symbol. I looked down at my shirt then back at them.

"I made them. Why?" I asked, getting a little suspicious. "Then where did you uncover that symbol?" The second one asked. I looked down at my shirt again and fidgeted with the fabric a little.

"I don't know. This is the only connection to where I possibly came from or who I am." I started but then, something clicked. My eyes widened and I stared at them. "Wait, you know about this symbol? Please, tell me if you do!" I pleaded but the two aliens just looked at each other then me and said:

"We are not obligated to speak of it." I shook my head and stepped forward. "Please! This symbol maybe the only clue I have to finding out where I came from! Please, tell me!" I begged. I hardly did this but I was desperate. I needed to know. The two aliens shook their heads.

"We are sorry but we cannot say." The first replied. "Now, we must go arrest the other Tamaranian girl." The second one said and the both of them turned and went over to their ship. I sighed in defeat and in sadness. My only chance to find out information and they were not willing to give any. I watched as the aliens flew off into the sky after Blackfire. I then felt a hand on my shoulder, startling me slightly. I turned my head to see Robin standing there, looking sympathetic.

"I'm sorry, Mora." He said. "You heard?" I asked. He nodded. "I hope you don't mind I eavesdropped. I was just making sure that they didn't try to hurt you." He said. I smiled.

"I appreciate the concern, Robin but I am upset. They know…they know about this symbol but they wouldn't tell me." I said, holding back my tears of frustration. Don't, Mora…don't let him see you cry. But, why did I feel so lost and broken? Robin's grip on my shoulder tightened.

"You'll find out about that symbol and where you came from. As for who you are, you are a Teen Titan and a friend to every one of them. Don't forget that." He said, smiling at me. I let his works wink in and smiled back at him.

"Thanks, Robin." I said and we both ran over to where Starfire and Blackfire were battling it out. But, by the time we got over there, the Sintari police had captured her and were ready to take her away. Once they were gone, we all headed back to the Tower. I followed Starfire over to her room to talk to her.

"Are you doing okay, Star?" I asked. She looked a little sad but nodded. "Yes, I am alright. I am sad for my sister but, I am also a bit angered at her." She said. I nodded.

"Anyone would be after what she did. I'm sorry." I said. "It's not just that but, the fact that she was about to replace me hurt and angered me the most." She confessed. I gave her a confused look.

"Why would you ever think she would replace you?" I asked. She sighed. "Because everyone seemed to like her better than me." She said and I put a hand on her shoulder.

"Starfire, no one could replace you. Please don't ever think that." I said. She stared at me for a moment but then, smiled. Then, Robin came around the corner and stared at us standing outside Starfire's room.

"Everything okay?" He asked, looking from Starfire to me. Looks like he was also concerned about Starfire. "Yes, everything is fine." Starfire said, smiling at us. I smiled back at her. Robin was right. Even though I may not know much about my origins just yet, I had friends to help me get through my bad days.

* * *

><p><strong>From Author<strong>- Wow, I really did not intend for this chapter to be so long but, it ended up that way! Phew! Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, getting a little bit more about Mora and her past (or at least, what she knows). Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**- I do not own anything of Teen Titans.

**From Author**- Okay sorry about the wait, guys, but I'm happy to see that this story is still getting good reviews and I hope that continues. Just, no flames or rude comments or anything like that, okay? On with the story!

* * *

><p>Ever since that talk I had with the Sintari Police a few days back, I have become more…well, that's not say obsessive because that's too strong a word. I would say <em>passionate<em> about finding out more information.

I knew this at least. Somebody knew something about this symbol and where it came from. The hard part was, finding someone who would actually be willing to talk to me about it. My sources are limited when it comes to that. The only ones I knew so far that seemed to know something were those Sintari Police and they weren't budging. Besides, I don't know where the Sintari Moons are so it's not like I can go and fly over there just to ask them the same question only to be denied once again.

But, besides that, we've been busy. Just the other day, we got our butts kicked by this new group of villains. They called themselves the Hive and consisted of two boys, and one girl. The girl was named Jinx and she had these sorcery skills that channeled themselves into these pink wavelength sorts of things. But she sure was true to her name; she brought a lot of bad luck to us. One of the boys was named Gizmo. He was a short boy but seemed highly intelligent, especially when it came to mechanics and such. He used a lot of weaponry that he designed himself. The last one was Mammoth and like his name, he was a huge and very muscular meat head. Like, really, that's how you could describe this guy.

They managed to kick us out of our Tower which was very discouraging and embarrassing. But, somehow, we managed to find their weaknesses from the battles we had with them and take them down (as well as take back our Tower).

The alarm in the Tower suddenly sounded as I was broken from my reminiscing while I logged all that I just told into my journal. So I like to keep tabs on things because you never know when something like that will come in handy.

Anyway, I grabbed my cape, threw it on and headed out towards the main lobby. There seemed to be some new villains in town and they were terrorizing the people on the bridge. Without hesitation, we all headed out to stop these villains from causing anymore destruction.

When we got there, I noticed the two villains and took in their appearance. One was skinny with a yellow/orange outfit, spiky blonde hair and a lightning symbol on his chest. The other was taller, larger, had black hair, and wore a blue and black outfit with a cloud symbol on his chest. Before they noticed us, they called out their names: Thunder and Lightning.

We grabbed their attention and started the battle. Not only could these two manifest the powers of lightning and thunder, but they could fly by making small clouds appear beneath their feet like a hovering device. Starfire and I went after Lightning while the others took turns handling Thunder.

Starfire tried to distract Lightning from me with her starbolts but apparently, Lightning caught onto our game. When I appeared before him and began slashing at him, he sent his powers my way and sent me flying back into a car. Ouch.

When I came to, I looked up to see the others had difficulty with the two elemental villains. I got up and was about to go attack Thunder, who was advancing on Beast Boy, but then I heard BB talking to him, trying to tell him what he's doing is wrong. But then, Lightning shocked him, sending him flying back. I ran over to my fallen friend to see if he was alright but when I looked up again, the two brothers were gone.

"Alright team, let's go after them before anything else is destroyed. Raven, you head east; Cyborg and Mora, you head west. I'll go downtown. Beast Boy and Starfire, take to the skies and see if you can locate them that way." Robin instructed. That's when I noticed Starfire had her arms folded and she wasn't looking at BB at all. In fact, she looked angry. What was up with her?

Beast Boy tried to suggest Cyborg going with him but then, Robin reminded him that Cyborg couldn't fly. Cyborg and I were about to head out but then, I heard Cy say something to Beast Boy…something about a chlorbag? What the heck was a chlorbag?

So I asked Cyborg once we hit the west side of town.

"Cyborg, what was that you called Beast Boy back on the bridge?" I asked, scanning the streets that we walked. Cyborg shone his light down a nearby alley before responding. "It's something that Starfire called him. I was just repeating it." He replied. I blinked and looked at him.

"That word…kinda sounded like an insult. Why would Starfire say something like that to BB?" I asked. "Well, he was trying to pull a prank on me earlier today but it backfired and hit Starfire instead. When he tried apologizing, he cracked a joke instead which caused Starfire to call him that name." Cyborg explained. Okay, now it makes sense.

"Well, I just hope he apologizes to her soon." I said and teleported onto a nearby rooftop, scanning more of the streets from a better vantage point. Nothing. There was no sign of those elemental brothers here. I teleported back down onto the street next to Cyborg.

"Anything?" Cyborg asked. I shook my head. "Alright then I guess we'll…" Cyborg was cut off when the phone built in his arm went off. He answered it with a "Cyborg here, what's up?" It was Robin. He explained to us that the brothers attacked Starfire and Beast Boy but got away again.

"We think they're headed in the woods outside town. Meet us there." Robin commanded. "Got it, Robin. We'll be there ASAP." Cyborg said, hanging up the phone and then looked at me.

"Can you teleport that much distance?" He asked. "I could probably teleport to the edge of the woods by the town but not anywhere specific in the woods. We'd have to walk from where I teleport us." I explained. Cyborg nodded, understanding. I took his arm and teleported us right outside the town. What we saw made us gasp. Some giant fire creature thing stood up in the middle of the woods and was heading towards town, burning everything in its path!

"Let's move!" Cyborg commanded and I followed him as we ran through the woods towards the creature. We met up with the other Titans as they tried stopping the creature with different maneuvers. Raven tried using her powers like a douser to try and kill the flame but that didn't work. Cyborg smashed the ground in front of the creature, trying to use the dirt to smother the flame but that, too, failed. Finally, we decided, for now, to destroy the trees in its path so that the fire wouldn't spread.

Suddenly, Thunder and Lightning came out of nowhere and began to attack us. Ugh, we don't have time to deal with them! But, we had no choice. We had to fight them because well, they were also villains and needed to be stopped.

Lightning shot down Cyborg and Starfire when they weren't paying attention so I went after him. As I ran towards him, he tried shocking me with his powers but every time he tried to hit me, I'd teleport to another spot, frustrating him. Finally, I was right in his face and kicked him hard in the chest. He skidded back but kept his balance.

"Your teleportation powers are interesting, girl, but they pale in comparison to my power!" Lightning cried, sending another lightning strike my way. This one I barely managed to dodge and I teleported right in front of him again. I pulled out my daggers, twirled them a little and then duplicated myself to surround him.

"You sure about that?" I, as well as the rest of my doppelgangers, said. His eyes went wide and he gasped slightly and I took that opportunity to strike. I sliced at his arm, but he dodged it. Then, the doppelganger behind him kicked him in the back, sending him staggering forward. Then, the two copies of me on both sides of him punched him in the face, giving him a double dose to the face. He cried out in pain but then glared at me in frustration.

"I've had enough of this!" He screamed and then, made a giant lightning ball of energy surround his body. It built up and before I could do anything to counter it, he made it explode out, causing my duplicates to vanish and the real me to fly back and then slide against the dirt.

I groaned and tried to sit up but that last blast left me in a daze. I was vaguely aware of the fact that Lightning came over to me and was ready to finish me off when suddenly, a large blue beam of energy sideswiped Lightning, catching him off guard. When my vision cleared, I saw that it was Thunder who attacked him.

"Traitor!" Lightning cried, attacking Thunder and the two began to fight out their issues. Beast Boy came over to me and helped me up. Then, we turned our attention back to the fire monster. It was getting closer to the town.

"We have to stop it!" I cried. "But, we've tried…" Starfire muttered. "Guess we'll have to try harder." Cyborg said and all of us, except for Robin who mysteriously vanished, went after the fire monster and did all that we could do to stop it. Cyborg broke open a fire hydrant and sent the water towards the monster. Beast Boy took the form of an elephant and used its long trunk to spray water at the monster. It was holding it back but, for how long?

"Hey, you guys hear that?" Raven suddenly asked. I began to listen. I was hearing….thunder. A moment later, I saw lightning. But, the real things not the brothers. Was a storm coming?

Then, rain came flowing down from the clouds above and that was finally enough to destroy the flame creature. All that was left was a pile of ash. I grinned. Never have I been so happy to have it raining.

Thunder and Lightning came walking towards us and apologized for their behavior. We forgave them and thanked them back for helping us defeat the monster. They explained to us that they weren't going to use their powers to cause destruction anymore. Just the opposite. They were going to try to find a useful way to help people with their powers. Afterwards, they departed after a quick goodbye.

Then, when we met back up at the Tower, Robin explained to us where he was throughout the battle. He said he was fighting some old man who coaxed Thunder and Lightning into creating that flame creature. But, Robin said he saw part of his disguise fall off and there was a mask beneath that disguise. The "old man" left behind a symbol that read "Slade" on it. So, who was this Slade person?

Looks like we have yet another new villain in town.

* * *

><p><strong>From Author<strong>- So, there we go. Like I said in the beginning, I'm doing mainly the ones that deal with the plot but like I did with the Hive characters, I'll make Mora give a brief summary as to what happened because they will come back later.

I'm not trying to rush through parts. It's just, I realized that sometimes I may stretch things out too much (like I kinda did with my Earth and Fire story) so I'm trying to work on that part when it comes to my writing. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review!


End file.
